Dark Clara
by Planet of the Deaf
Summary: As a change from my usual angsty longer stories, I present a one shot 12/Clara story inspired by the 'Bad Clara' scene at the start of Dark Water, as frankly there was something rather sexy about bad Clara in that scene :-) Rated M as it covers more adult themes than my regular stories...


**As a change from my usual angsty longer stories, I present a one shot 12/Clara story inspired by the 'Bad Clara' scene at the start of _Dark Water_, as frankly there was something rather sexy about bad Clara in that scene :-)**

**Rated M as it covers more _adult_ themes than my regular stories...**

* * *

><p>"Do I have your attention?"<p>

The Doctor groggily woke up and looked around. He was on his bed, his arms and legs tied to the bed frame. And he was in his underpants. Ah.

"Clara is that you, what's going on?"

"I have your attention at last, now you're awake. There'll be no changing of the subject either."

"I understand. No I don't understand, what's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The Doctor then looked more carefully at Clara.

"You're dressed in leather, not much of it either. I wish you wouldn't dress in leather, it's so hard to tell where your skin ends and your clothes start."

"That's just it Doctor. Another insult."

Clara produced a whip and cracked it on the floor.

"All these insults about my appearance, I do wonder if you're genuinely unable to appreciate my looks or whether you're some sort of bad, bad man. Well, now's the time to find out."

Clara cracked the whip again.

"I rather like this outfit? It's amazing what you can find in the TARDIS wardrobes. A bit skimpy, but then I'm feeling _hot_."

"Please tell me what's going on Clara."

"You've been mean to me since you got your new face, and I've been wondering if you're a good man or not. Leaving me alone on the moon, to decide on that creature's fate wasn't the act of a good man."

"I'm sorry Clara."

"It was the act of a bad man. And you know what happens to bad men?"

"What Clara?"

"They get _punished!_"

Clara cracked her whip again, but closer to the Doctor, and then patrolled around the bed.

"Clara, what happened to my clothes?"

"I like that coat of yours; I didn't want it to get damaged.

"Ah."

"For a 2000 year old Timelord with a few wrinkles, I have to say you're in good shape. But _where_ did you get those underpants from?"

"Um, I think River bought them for me."

"River! How old are they?"

"There were good quality ones."

"Well, they'll definitely have to go."

Clara picked up a pair of scissors.

"No, Clara no!" the Doctor exclaimed as Clara approached him, but it was no use as Clara cut through the offending item of clothing and removed it.

"Hmm" she spoke with a look of approval on her face, "I have to confess that some things have improved since your regeneration."

"Am I meant to be flattered?" replied the anguished Doctor. "Clara, my Clara, why are you doing this to me, this is wrong! What do you want?"

Clara approached the Doctor menacingly, then out of the blue grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"That! Finally understand?"

"No! You kissed me. Why?"

"Oh Doctor, you still don't get it do you. How much I love you, how much" Clara growled "you turn me on."

"But what about PE, er Danny?"

"What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend, he's young and good looking I think."

"Since when have _you_ cared about him?"

"I mean, how can you do this behind his back, what would he think if he heard what you just said about me?"

"Well he won't find out will he? Who's going to tell him, I hardly imagine he'd accept your word if you told him!"

"But Clara, all these lies?"

"I feel guilty about all the lies I've told him, I will tell him the truth one of these days, but somehow lying is more fun."

"Clara, you never used to be like this."

"You corrupted me Doctor, turned me into a _bad_ girl I guess. I changed because I copied my hero, I learned from the guru of lying. You sent me back twice from Trenzalore, your previous face may have been younger looking, but he was just as bad."

"After I regenerated, you said I was old and wrinkly looking" replied the Doctor accusingly, "You hated my grey hair, you wanted to change me back!"

Clara kissed the Doctor again.

"I was wrong, that was terrible of me. Perhaps I need to be punished too."

Clara lay on top of the Doctor.

"Perhaps you should smack my bottom; I need to be taught a lesson."

"No, er that would be wrong, I er…"

"Ah, but I'd need to untie you first though, and can't take that risk yet."

Clara eyed the Doctor and growled.

"Do I turn you on?"

"Clara, don't do this."

"I think I do, parts of you are getting a bit excited."

"No, well that bit of me isn't controlled by the brain. Clara, this is wrong, I'm not a good man, you shouldn't be attracted to me like this."

"Life is full of 'shoulds' Doctor. I should be attracted to Danny, the way I am to you. The reality though… is that I find you completely fascinating and surprisingly sexy. Pretty boys are cute and fun, but I like a man with substance and a bit of danger. Marcus Aurelius was my first pin-up; that shows my type."

Clara kissed the Doctor again.

"I'm getting hot Doctor. I could ask the TARDIS to lower the temperature, but I think I'll just remove some clothing."

"But you're hardly wearing any clothing?"

"Oh you did notice, a good start."

Clara then removed the skimpy leather outfit she was wearing, the Doctor closing his eyes in fear as his Companion stripped naked in front of him. Clara gave a filthy laugh before sprawling across him.

"Do you like the feel of my naked body across yours, my breasts rubbing against your chest, the most intimate parts of me on show for you, and you only?"

She then kissed him passionately before continuing.

"Open your eyes Doctor, you know you want it, not even you can pretend that _that_ doesn't exist!"

Clara started licking and caressing the Doctor's erect penis.

"I never expected it to be so big, but it's the same as everything with you, Timelord technology eh."

"Clara, this is wrong, you're human and I'm…"

"You're a Timelord who's very excited to see me. Doctor, I don't care about the future, about timelines or what should happen. I'm only interested in you. NOW!"

The Doctor looked on in horror as his Companion, his Clara eased herself onto his erect cock.

"Ooh, that feels good" she purred as she felt the Doctor's erect member slowly penetrate her.

"Go on admit it, you're loving this Doctor" she purred as she slowly started rocking up and down. "How long is it since you fucked anyone?"

"Clara!"

"I bet you wish I had been with you on Trenzalore…ooh yes…this beats carving wooden toys…oooh."

"Oh, Clara that feels good, that feels…No! This is wrong Clara…but oh that feels good, oh my impossible girl."

"Give in Doctor, give in to your desires, don't try to resist" purred Clara as she savoured the moment.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes. This was wrong, terribly wrong, it was as if one of his enemies had found his weakness, and was luring him into a trap from which he wouldn't be able to escape. And yet, and yet it felt so good. He looked at Clara as she writhed above him, god she looked attractive. Even with his more alien and outer worldly attitude, her beauty stood out, and her breathy groans were so...erotic.

Clara meanwhile was lost in sexual ecstasy. The sheer eroticism of the situation had overwhelmed her, it was so very bad, and that was what made it so incredibly exciting. Coal Hill, Danny Pink, all very nice and very cosy, but fucking a Timelord in his TARDIS, ooh yes!

Soon Clara's groans were becoming louder as she became overwhelmed by orgasm, her body writhing in pleasure.

"Clara, oh my Clara" groaned the Doctor as his Timelord cock exploded into action, filling his lovely Companion with his sperm. Love from Gallifrey, as he pumped it into Clara, their bodies moving as one.

After what seemed a lifetime of ecstasy, Clara leaned down and kissed the Doctor.

"I've dreamt of this moment, but it was a hundred times better. I guess I'd better untie you now."

Clara started untying the Doctor's hands and feet. As she was untying his hands, the Doctor noticed something on her right hand. And it all made sense.

"Clara, look on your hand."

"It's a sleep patch, I don't understand, as I'm still awake."

"They're not sleep patches, they induce a dream state."

The Doctor removed it from Clara's hand.

Suddenly jolted back in reality, Clara screamed.

"I'm naked! And did we, oh my god, we, we, we had…"

"Yes we had sex Clara."

The Doctor's face turned angrier.

"But never mind that, what did you do to me? _That's_ the question!"

"I tried to put a sleep, sorry dream patch on you, but it didn't seem to work?"

"It ended up on your hand, so something went wrong. Maybe I gave it back to you, I can't remember though."

"I then drugged you. A short term memory loss drug, something I learned how to make from a book in the library. My Plan B in case the sleep patch didn't work."

"But why Clara? I don't understand. "

"I needed you to do me a favour, my relationship with Danny is such a mess; I wanted you to take me back three months so that I could do it all over again."

"And you thought you could get me to carry out your hair brained scheme. By tying me up?"

"Yes" Clara whimpered back. "To force you to obey me. I don't think I thought it through very well, though."

"The thing is, the dream patch makes you very suggestible, it exposes your true emotions, rather than how you _think_ you are feeling."

"Oh."

Clara looked down at the skimpy leather outfit on the floor and the whip.

"I wore those didn't I? And you're naked, that was me as well."

The Doctor nodded.

"I can't believe you Clara Oswald! You tried to sedate me twice, you stripped me and tied me up!"

Clara burst into tears.

"Then you have forced me to have sex with you!"

"Is that what my inner emotions did? Oh God."

"I'm shocked at you; no previous Companion of mine has EVER gone down that path before! You betrayed my trust, you let me down!"

Clara nodded back sadly.

"I think you'd better put some clothes on. Your normal ones."

Clara quickly got dressed, in a complete blur. She's come up with the whole desperate plan to rescue her relationship with Danny, but exposed all her real feelings instead. How could she go back to Danny, when she could never love him as she loved the Doctor? And she had shown her true self to the Doctor, taking advantage of him in the worst possible way imaginable. She'd destroyed any trust he might have in her. And with that she burst into tears again.

"Stop your crying, for god's sake!"

Clara looked up.

"What now Doctor?" she whimpered.

"Get out!"

Clara walked towards the door.

"And don't come back!"

Clara turned to look sadly back at the Doctor. This was it, the end of the best time of her life.

"Until you've got me some new underpants!"

The Doctor picked up the pair Clara had neatly cut in two and smiled.

"I always get my women to buy them for me, as my taste is terrible."

Clara looked back in confusion.

"Well hurry then Clara, I'm not going commando all day!"

"You want me back. After what I've done?"

"What you did with the patch and memory drug were terrible, despicable acts, but I think you've learnt your lesson and won't do it again. As for poor PE, well maybe it is time to tell Danny the truth, but do it properly, in person. You made your true feelings very clear to me, though I'd leave the whip behind when you talk to him!"

Clara smiled though her tears.

"Clara, you're a very naughty girl. When you come back, I'll definitely have to punish you. And you said yourself how you needed to be punished."

Clara remembered what she had said and blushed.

"Over my knee perhaps?" The Doctor smirked with a salacious smile she'd never seen before.

"Thank you Doctor. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"I'm exactly who you deserve Clara, and by god you're going to get all of me when you return!"

Clara beamed back at the smiling Doctor and skipped out of the TARDIS doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my raunchier version of Dark Water, I think all three parties, especially Danny, would have been happier if these events had played out instead of what actually happened :-)<strong>

**I hope this is compensation for those who wanted a raunchier chapter in _The Doctor and The Claras_!**


End file.
